everything will be alright in the end
by ssakamoto
Summary: An alternate universe where the doctor went after Sue instead, leaving Toroko and King alive. A lot of different things happen because of this. Retelling of an RP.


We were about to head off to Sand Zone, trying to avoid the Doctor and his search team. He was mostly looking for _me_ , but I don't think he gave'a shit if he managed to get _all_ of us too. Kazuma was off at that yamashita place getting materials, sprinklers, all that kinda stuff. And I was looking for Toroko.

I guess... some "context" might help out here a little.

I'm Sue. Sue Sakamoto. I ended up on this stinkin' island about a year ago. I remember it pretty clearly. Family wanted to see some dragons, check out the island, dragged _me_ along, 'swell as another guy we just call 'the Doctor' now, set up camp ...and got attacked by him. We all tried to run. I still don't know what happened to the others, but he sent one of his chronies, _Misery_ , out to come get me. Misery... didn't seem too fond of me, at first. I was turned into a mimiga. I think it's her outlet for anger 'cause it's all I ever see her doing. Needless to say, I didn't know where else to go, so I escaped to that dumb mimiga town... village... and here we are now. One whole year of dumb, boring, _degrading. Shit._ It took that long for that robot boy to end up here and save all of us. That was a few weeks ago, and now we've been in an ongoing battle against the Doctor since. It was the calm before the storm, and that _stupid robot_ was the storm. I... _we,_ don't need to be saved. But it's besides the point. Here's my recap on what happened.

I'd just left arthurs. King and Jack needed me to go find Toroko, and everyone was waiting at the house. King's okay with me now. Me and him had to go take care of some stuff at the plantation, and he at least seems cool with me. Anyways, I went out to assembly hall. Toroko liked to sit there, but we didn't have _time_ for sitting right now. I barged in.

"TOROKO! You in here?!?!" I yelled, looking around in circles. "We—we have to go. Now!" I saw her head peep up by the fireplace. She looked over at me and got up. I wonder what that must've been like... she had no clue where we were even going...

I took her hand. She looked up. "...we're gonna go? where are we going?" I told her we were gathering materials and hiding out. I don't think she wanted to, and hell', I didn't want to either, but we had no choice. I rushed back to arthurs, and she was hesitant. She tugged at my sweater.

"Wait, Sue—" I looked down at her. "Before we go, I wanna..." She pointed to the cemetery. I swallowed a little. I've... never been good at sentimental bull-crap, Kazuma knows. But I at least wanted to give her this. See, her brother, Arthur, died a few years back. Nobody's ever told me why, but he sounded like a pretty... heroic guy. His graves at our cemetery, and Toroko visits every so often. I usually go with her since King's never there to be with her, and I'm not sure _why the hell_ I didn't think she'd want to do this. "Oh... uhm. Right..." I let go of her hand. "Do you... want me to come with? I shouldnt've rushed you..." She nodded slowly. "It's scary in there..." I just nodded, and she led me up. I tried to break the silence by telling her we wouldn't be too long. It was a lie. I knew we'd never come back 's long as the doctor was still alive. She tried to smile, saying she wanted to "say bye, just in case..."

She sat next to the grave, putting a flower by it. I put my hand on her shoulder, the other in my pocket. I looked away, it was always hard for me to keep a straight face when I'm standing right in front of someone's _grave._ I tried to be reassuring. It felt forced. "It's gonna be okay, alright? We'll get through this. No stupid doctor will come snatch us." She was quiet. "I promise. I won't let them do anything to you."

Toroko was the first person I'd ever been like this with. When nobody saw me, or talked to me... 'xcept for when they were laughing, Toroko was the only one there to greet me every morning. She was my true friend. At first, I didn't understand it. I didn't understand empathy. My entire life I'd been treated like shit and _this_ was the first time anyone wanted to be nice to me? I didn't trust her. It felt like a big lie. But she never stopped waiting everyday at my doorstep, ready to talk about her day, or her brother, or... _anything..._ and on one of the final days of my hate and anger for every living thing... that's when I realized she really did care.

She sniffled. "Promise?" I held out my pinky. "Pinky promise." She shook it with both paws, smiling. After a few more minutes we finally left, getting back to the house.

We... teleported off, leaving behind everything we used to know.

Her last words to me were 'I miss him heaps.'


End file.
